112913doiraura
tiredCaligrapher TC began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 04:43 -- 04:44 TC: Hey Doir 04:44 GA: heigh ho 04:44 GA: sup? 04:44 GA: rad party, right? 04:45 TC: Indeed!. I noticed you were getting around, collecting everyones contact info (wouldn't mind sharing would ya?) 04:45 GA: oh, surio! 04:45 GA: hold on, ill make a text file 04:46 GA: i have the handles of everyone except two trolls (( glissa and ryspor, ~GT~ )) 04:46 -- galactoidArrival GA sends handles.txt -- 04:47 GA: that includes their names, to the best of my spelling ability (all 6 letters? also, not many last names? weird) and what they were wearing 04:48 GA: plus, a list of who i saw on dorse/derse, which included one of the trolls i dont know who was sleeping 04:48 TC: Thanks a lot! (quite thurogh too), you saved me a ton of leg work =D 04:48 GA: no probs 04:49 GA: hehehe, that was probably the best party ive ever been to 04:49 GA: its a shame not everyone could come 04:50 TC: It most certainly was! (I've never been in one place with so many people!) 04:50 GA: yeah, i learned so much about troll culture 04:50 TC: not to mention we got to try out tons of cool alien cuisine 04:50 GA: um, didn't they make... gravy? and yams with marshmallows... 04:51 GA: tbh i dont think trolls actually have a different culture in a lot of aspects 04:51 GA: they have similar tv shows, movies, jokes, they even have the same language 04:51 GA: it's stupidly coincidental 04:52 TC: I guess that all true... I wonder what could have happened to cause such a similarity (or if it is indeed just a coincidence) 04:52 GA: probably shenanigans 04:52 GA: also, they have some weird reproductive stuff with buckets 04:53 GA: apparently when i had that bucket out it was reaaaally rude! 04:53 GA: nate wanted to steal it >:( 04:54 TC: hehe well rude outbursts and bucket stealing aside, I think it was quite the enjoyable evening (especially after all we've been through lately) 04:54 GA: yeah, it was very good for the sanity of the group 04:55 GA: by the way, have you been up to anything recently? 04:55 GA: dream adventures, real world adventures, anything like that? 04:57 TC: Well besides this outing I've been staying safe inside my house, but sometimes when I go to sleep, I wake up in this crazy gold themed dream world! 04:57 GA: cool! i woke up in a purple place the other day, and we saved jossik (the dude with the jacket) from Scarlet/RC because she's insane! 04:57 TC: Its awesome, you can fly and theres all these cool buildings (my fav of course being this tower filled with books) 04:58 GA: yeah i flew too 04:58 GA: i also had a real world adventure in kates land! 04:58 GA: beau, sami, kate, and i are still here... jack came and tried to kill us, and he got dean :( 04:58 TC: how did you get to kates land? 04:59 GA: portal shenanigans with the oracle 04:59 TC: and he got Dean! (oh noes!) is he okay? 04:59 GA: er 04:59 GA: unfortunately, no 04:59 GA: he's dead :( 04:59 TC: he didn't stuff him back in the closet did he? 04:59 TC: oh.... 05:00 GA: yeah, everyone took it real hard 05:00 GA: (hehehe) 05:00 GA: (sorry, bad timing) 05:02 TC: I... I wonder what will happen now... with dean gone, can we even continue playing? are we all doomed to die now!? 05:02 GA: nahhhh 05:02 GA: we'll be fine... 05:02 GA: :) 05:02 GA: :( 05:02 GA: hopefully 05:02 GA: i mean he's just one guy... he was working with jack anyway 05:03 GA: and apparently, we can only trust 1/3 twinks 05:03 GA: i was skeptical but the oracle did save us on dorse and gave us that rad party, but scarlet and jack are absolutely bananas 05:04 TC: I wish I could learn more about what happened between them (but last time I asked too many questions, SO got quite annoyed) 05:05 GA: yeah, we shouldn't keep asking her stuff 05:05 GA: she's probably going through a lot more than us 05:05 GA: also, she can't have casual hugs :( 05:06 TC: I know, and I've been giving her the space she asked for... its just, idk, hard having someone with all the answers I'm looking for, right there, in reach 05:07 GA: we'll probably find out eventually anyway! these adventures have been very filled with info! 05:08 TC: I guess you're right (though I'd much prefer having all the info laid out for me, I guess the hunt for knowledge is half the fun right?) 05:09 GA: hehe, yeah 05:10 GA: oh crap i need a fridge for these leftovers 05:10 GA: gotta go, aura! see ya later! 05:10 TC: well I'm going to try messing around with my alchemizer for a while, see what I can do by myself before Leon gets back 05:11 TC: I'll see you around Doir, and happy Gobblefeast day =D -- tiredCaligrapher TC ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 05:11 --